User blog:Veliberius/Mela
Mela is a language which I am constructing for my family, I use it to talk to my wife and children. It is constructed to be easy to memorise. It is attained by constructing words as Lego's. Of course, international words could be used, but they need to be short in order to create new words with them. It would be ideal if we can know 1 000 words by memorizing only a hundred roots. 1. The vocabulary is based on the list of the most frequently used words. It gives us the opportunity to start speaking the language right away, also it gives us an idea of what words are more important, what are the building blocks of the language. 2. All antonyms are created by the "mirror rule", for example - ANAY - high, YANA - low. 3. Words are selected from the international vocabulary, however if a word doesn't sound good, another word could be chosen. Anyway the most basic words become artificial because they consist of other words. 4. There are some special affixes, they help to make even more words on the basis of already known ones. For example, the ending -Le shows the result of an action, for example - SAY - to look at, SAYLE - to see, also MASAY - to look for, MASAYLE - to find. I found this beautiful principle in Chinese. 5. All words avoid two consonants in a row, it makes it very comfortable for people to pronounce. Alphabet consist of 18 Latin letters - E, T, Y, U, I, O, P, A, S, D, F, G, K, L, V, N, M, W. As you can see Mela doesn't use the sounds difficult to pronounce such as Z, R, B, and the Slavic - Ж, Ш, Щ, Ц, Ы etc. 6. Grammar. I think it is very simple as in Tokipona or Glosa, or, yes, in English! However I use a special mark (E) to show an object if it is needed but not if there is SVO. No plural ending, as in Chinese just add -many- and voila you have a plural. The same with tense, past - du, future - va, present doesn't have any special mark. Grammatical mood - would - vu, imperative - ta. It is an analytic type of a language. The normal word order is SVO, however, if there is a need to use object in different place in a sentence, then E is used to indicate it. All words could be used as any part of speech, if it makes sense in a sentence. If there is a chance of misinterpretation, then A is used in front of the word to indicate a verb, ME - an adverb, and LI as an affix to indicate an adjective. But it should be avoided as much as possible. Present tense doesn't have a mark. Past tense is indicated by the DU mark. Future tense is indicated by the VA mark. Conditional/subjunctive mood is indicated by the VU mark. Imperative mood is marked by the TA mark. These marks could be put in a sentence before the verb or after, but they should be close to the verb. Continious aspect is indicated by the LAY mark. Inceptive aspect is indicated by the NAY mark. All other aspects are indicated by different words which are self-explanatory by their meaning. Pronouns - mi - I, me, my; vi - you, yours; ni - he/she; misu - we, ours; visu - you pl.,; nisu - they, them, their. Plural is indicated by the ISU mark. Verbs can be transative and intransative depending on the place in the sentence. =Ya – to be. Ye – in, into yo Yu - if= =Green – words could be used as parts of self-efficient words, not compound ones. The same are crossed words.= 1 – ta, 2 – di, 3 – li, 4 – gaw, 5 – faw, 6 – saw, 7 – law, 8 – paw, 9 – naw, 10 – su, 100 – siu, =1 000 – susiu, 1 mln – siusiu, 1 mlrd – gigasiu= Category:Blog posts